


As Lovers Go

by peachraindrops



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: I'm so glad you're going to give this story a chance! Japril is was my OTP for years until Shonda destroyed them so I had written this during that time and am transferring it over from my Fanfiction account. It's going to focus on their married life with small bits and pieces of SGMW. Other characters will make appearances, mostly canon pairings. Also, I don't know anything medical besides what few things I've retained from watching Grey's. If something is incorrect then please, please let me know so I don't keep butchering it. No beta, all mistakes are my own. I got the title from the song As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. I think it describes Japril perfectly…Also now you know how dated this story is. Lol!PS- As much as I wish I could own these characters, I do not. That's all Shonda.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you're going to give this story a chance! Japril is was my OTP for years until Shonda destroyed them so I had written this during that time and am transferring it over from my Fanfiction account. It's going to focus on their married life with small bits and pieces of SGMW. Other characters will make appearances, mostly canon pairings. Also, I don't know anything medical besides what few things I've retained from watching Grey's. If something is incorrect then please, please let me know so I don't keep butchering it. No beta, all mistakes are my own. I got the title from the song As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional. I think it describes Japril perfectly…Also now you know how dated this story is. Lol!
> 
> PS- As much as I wish I could own these characters, I do not. That's all Shonda.

Jackson was entranced by his wife from across the hall. She was standing at the nurses' station she liked to frequent in the pit and he was coming down for the consult she requested. Even after meeting her during their first year of internship at Mercy West and becoming her best friend through their years of Residency, he was still mesmerized by her. They eventually became Attending's and then lovers, most recently they even tied the knot.

The way the sunset was shining in on her red locks reminded him of their wedding. Her long, white dress that hugged and curved in all the right places and her hair curled to the max. Her porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with her hair and he couldn't get enough of it.

He thought about the vows he made to her. "When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. I can move mountains and reach stars. When I'm with you, my hands shake and my legs get weak and my heart, my heart April, it never stops racing. I get butterflies in my stomach and sweaty palms and I want to tell you so many things all at once sometimes, but I can never choose which one to tell you first. Then there are other times when I want to sit next to you in silence, taking it all in, taking all of you in; the way you look and the way you smell. I want to remember what it felt like every time you've held my hand since the day we met and how it feels every time we kiss. I want to be familiar with all the heavy sighs and the sleepy eyes and the way your arms fit around me just right. I want it all with you because when I'm with you April, I can do anything."

His mind wandered back to their "I do's" and their first kiss as a married couple that went on until Joe Kepner uttered an interrupting cough from the first pew.

He must have been staring for a moment too long because Karev interrupted his flashback. "Dude! It's been two freakin' months, shouldn't this crap be over? When are you guys going to start fighting all the time like normal people?" He rolled his eyes. "She must be a freak in bed. I should have hit that when I had the chance." Karev muttered as his pager went off and he tore off for the stairs in hopes of getting up to PEDS as soon as possible.

"Prick." Jackson grumbled to himself. He made a mental note to warn Karev not to say crap like that around him anymore, even though he was sure he was kidding and just being Karev. At least he was being nice to his wife now instead of constantly egging her on, though they still bickered more than he would like. He set off to greet his bride.

April jumped at the touch of his hands gliding over her hips as his lips met the crook of her neck. His smile was contagious because her panic turned into bliss and she turned around to greet him with a short kiss.

"Dr. Avery." He whispered into her ear and tightened his hold on her.

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't seem to break her grin. "Dr. Kepner Avery and you know it." April retorted and raised an eyebrow at his constant use of the term.

"Our colleagues can call you Dr. Kepner Avery, but you're always going to be Dr. Avery in my mind." Jackson reminded her. She felt him inhale her scent before he tried to pull her to their favorite on-call room.

"Bed two. Second degree burns it appears. Take a look at him?" She requested and gave him one final peck before walking around to sit at a computer and finish her charting.

"Is this his chart?" He pointed to the one she was working on when he found her there and she nodded without letting herself get distracted by him a second time.

After he picked up the chart and made his way to bed two she looked up and her eyes followed him across the room. She watched him carefully study the chart before politely introducing himself to Mr. Hart and the patients family. He carefully inspected the burns and told the mans daughter who couldn't have been older than five that her father was going to be fine. He mentioned doing a skin graft and carefully explained the procedure to all of them. She loved watching him interact with his patients, that was one thing she always loved about him. Despite his "Avery" name and the fact that he was out of this world gorgeous, he was extremely down to earth. He was compassionate and caring and she knew that was why he did so well in plastics. He wanted to fix people like he did in the burn center that he spent most of his time in, but he also liked to fix how they felt about themselves. He took pride in knowing that he was doing something to build peoples self-esteem, no matter what procedure he was doing.

Watching his interaction with the little blonde was just an added bonus. She had seen him time and time before with Zola and Sofia, he was a rock star. They babysat the girls here and there both at the same time and on separate occasions. He could be silly but also stern when he needed to be although most of the time he was ok with letting April be the bad guy.

Seeing him with the girl was thankfully reassuring her that the news she had for him would be welcomed. Early that morning Meredith took her blood after she realized she was late and two hours ago the lab results proved what she already knew. She was pregnant. They were pregnant. It was a surprise but definitely not unwelcomed.

April walked over to bed three to check on her last patient of the day and her and Jackson finished at the same time. "Baby my shift is over, see you soon?" She asked while they walked back to the nurses station and he listed instructions to his intern.

"Very soon. I just have to finish some charting and check on two post-ops before I'm free. These new interns aren't the brightest." He rolled his eyes and she chuckled. Normally she would stick up for them but this year she knew he was right. She caught the new guy, Jonah, trying to order the wrong meds. Luckily for him one of the nurses knew what she was doing at informed her about it before she dispensed it. It was definitely going to be a long year, waiting for fresh meat and all.

She let her hands drop down into the pockets of his lab coat and pulled him closer to her. "I have to talk to you about something when you get home so don't be too long." She warned him and he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Butterflies. That feeling you get when someone says "we have to talk" and every lie, every bad thing you've ever done flashes through your mind.

He nodded carefully and she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek before taking off for the Attending's locker room to change and leave. Meredith was taking the evening shift in the pit when he was about finished so he took the opportunity to see if she knew what was going on with April.

"Have you talked to April today? Did she say anything to you?" He fired off, not beating around the bush even at all.

"Uh, not really. Not that I can remember. What about?" She responded, knowing full well what was going on. It definitely wasn't her place and he clearly didn't know. She refrained from making eye contact with him which she knew was probably even more suspicious. If she did lock eyes with him though she knew she would give it all away.

He started explaining the conversation he just had with his wife where she informed him they needed to talk and swiftly clocked out for the day, leaving him to ponder every what-if situation imaginable.

"What? Oh no. This is Zola. I have to go check on her." She looked down at her silent pager and rambled some more about her kid. Jackson stared at her with "You can't be serious" eyes and watched her scurry to the elevators.

"Hey! You can't use your kid to get out of everything! That won't work forever!" He shouted down the hallway at her, clearly annoyed.

"It's working right now!" She argued in a slight mocking tone while the elevator doors shut behind her. He informed the nursing staff that he was leaving for the day and Dr. Grey would be back shortly. So shortly that he figured they would just miss each other in the elevator since she was the attending in the pit for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to fall when Jackson sank into his new Lexus RX 350 Sport Hybrid. As stressed as he was, he felt relieved to get into his new car and make the drive home. Something about driving through the back streets of Washington washed away all of his stress. It was made even better seeing as he finally had his new car and it had that startling new car smell. He pushed the button in the center counsel that opened the moon roof and he felt the crisp air fill the car.

He was winding around the twists and turns of the narrow road, taking everything in. Washington was nothing like Boston. The fresh air was rejuvenating, none of the smog he grew up in. The huge trees and mountains filled out the open land. It was winter but there wasn't any snow on the ground at the moment and it somehow smelled and felt like the middle of autumn outside. The houses were few and far between which is exactly what him and his new wife looked for in their first home. They bought a house in Edmonds which was about twenty minutes north of Seattle. Their house is secluded, not unlike the dream house the Shepherds built. Puget Sound is in their back yard and they can see the Cascades and Olympic Mountains out the front. The house has room for them to grow into it with four bedrooms, a modern kitchen like April wanted and an open floor plan.

The rest of his drive was spent admiring his life like he did every night driving home. This new life with April was more than he could have ever imagined for himself. He's married to his best friend, who is the sexiest woman he's ever seen by the way. They have a brand new house together that they're making their own. They both got new cars that actually run after they became attending's and they were at the perfect point in their careers. They're both board certified surgeons and employed at the hospital their closest friends work at. The best part of it all was that they're still in their honeymoon phase, which means sex nearly whenever and wherever.

Their life seemed too good to be true and that's what worried him. The rest of his shift was filled with doubts and anxiety over what his wife needed to talk to him about. Who does that? Who drops something like that and then leaves a guy hanging?

When he pulled into their driveway he saw her Lexus in the garage with the door open still so he knew she must have just gotten home. It wasn't like her to leave the garage door open or to leave anything disheveled for that matter. He sat in his car, in the garage for several minutes before he had the courage to go inside. He was the happiest he'd ever been, but what if she wasn't?

She was facing away from him, putting together the last layer of her spinach lasagna she knew he loved. It smelled amazing and his stomach growled on instinct. She was playing Van Morrison over the stereo. She preferred to have some kind of music on when she cooked. Some of her favorites were Van Morrison, Jack Johnson and Joshua Radin. He recognized the current song instantly as Into the Mystic because she sang it a lot and sometimes requested it in the OR.

The music she listened to constantly surprised him though. Growing up on a farm like she did he accepted her typical love for country music. Her taste branched out though into classic rock, 80's hair bands and 90's grunge, to folk and jazz and even hip-hop and r&b when the mood struck her. Before they lived alone he had no idea how often she listened to music. It seemed like she always had her iPod playing in the kitchen so he installed a stereo where she could play her music in any room she wanted throughout their house. He really liked this song, but probably any song where her hips were swaying just a little bit to the rhythm and he got an amazing view of her ass would work for him. It was what he would call "plump" for lack of a better term and that was just one of the many curves she had in all the right places.

April was sporting one of his old college t-shirts that ended halfway to her knees and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that showed her long neck he couldn't get enough of. He walked up behind her like he loved to do and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She sprang up just a tad at his touch, unaware that he was even home at first. When he leaned in to kiss her neck she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmm, hi." Escaped her, shivering from the touch of his cold hands that had somehow managed to slide up the front of her shirt.

"You smell sensational." Jackson groaned while he continued dropping kisses over every inch of her neck he could find. April let a few giggles escape her as he continued to grope her. "And your giggling is adorable" He panted. She wasn't stopping him by any means even though she was anxious to tell him the news. She couldn't ever resist a frisky Jackson.

Before he came into the house he decided he didn't want to know whatever it was she had to tell him. To him there was no way their life could get any better so why ruin it? Operation distraction was full underway when he picked her up one handedly and set her on the kitchen island behind him.

"I love you so much it hurts." April said in between their kisses. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and she pulled him towards her before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Jackson moved in closer between her legs and his hands found her auburn hair and got twisted in the midst of it.

His hands had fell down under the sides of her cotton panties and he tried to pull them off. Instead of angling her hips so he could, she let it all hang out.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted and his forehead dropped against hers and they locked eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously while she tried to wait for him to respond.

"We're pregnant. I-I know this is a surprise and we weren't ready to try yet Jacks-" she babbled off nonstop until he had to let her know he felt about it.

As if the tears filling his eyes weren't enough, he tried to put what he was feeling into words but they weren't forming. "April…"

"You aren't ready. This baby's a surprise, I know…" April went out and on before he cut her off again.

"Aren't ready? How could I ever not want this with you?" Jackson started to tell her when he noticed her eyes fill with tears too and he could tell she was trying to blink them away.

"You're giving me a baby! A BABY!" He picked her up and pulled her bare legs around his waist. She was grinning from ear to ear and he twirled her around the kitchen in circles.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He hollered to their empty house and carried her with him to their back patio overlooking Puget Sound and screamed "We're having a baby!" again. She giggled at him uncontrollably while they listened to their news echo across the open water as far as they could see.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love watching you do yoga." Jackson groaned from the front door, just getting home from work. He worked a double and hadn't seen his wife in more than twenty four hours. Sometimes their schedules just didn't match up and it sucked.

"Jackson! Give me five more minutes, okay?" She giggled from a position that had her twisted like a pretzel. She liked privacy when she did yoga, most likely because of some of the insecurities she had about herself. He could never keep his hands to himself when he caught her bent into knots like that though. The first time he walked in on her doing yoga was after they were married and it clicked. This is why she's so flexible…

"I'm just admiring the view, that's all." He mostly joked and held his hands up in surrender. But Jackson couldn't deny what it did to him.

"Mhmm" was all he got out of her, but she decided to ignore him and finish her poses. Yoga was something she started when she began medical school. The late nights and intense studying and cramming brought her stress level to an all-time high. An old roommate introduced her to it and she's been doing it ever since. For twenty minutes a day it clears her mind of every surgical procedure, every patient and every anxiety she has.

"What about the downward-facing dog one? Did you do that one yet?" Jackson asked excitedly from a sprawled out position on the sofa. He'd picked up on some of the poses and their names over time and definitely had his favorites.

She simply nodded her head that she had in her reply but went on to one that he preferred even more than downward-facing dog. The forward bend pose was the hottest one in his opinion, there was definitely something about seeing how tight her bottom looked like that did it for him.

April finished her set of poses with the plough pose which she had mastered. By the time she was done her husband was ready to pounce. He met her on the floor and pinned her back against her yoga mat.

"You are so sexy." He moaned when his lips met hers. She was just a little bit sweaty from the exercise and it was pushing all the right buttons for him. His lips danced across her jawline and down her long neck while she let another quiet moan escape her.

"No I'm not, Jackson. My whole body feels swollen and I'm barely three months along. I couldn't even button my jeans this morning." She sighed, all the more thankful her uniform consisted of scrubs which she wore for the majority of the day anyway.

He evacuated the crook of her neck and took the opportunity to convince his bashful wife of how gorgeous she really is. It didn't help that he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and began kissing his way further down her torso.

"April, you're carrying my baby. Do you have any idea how much of a turn on that is for me? The fact that first you gave me the kind of love I always hoped to have and then you gave me the perfect marriage. Now you're giving me a child. I mean you and I…we made a tiny person together. Everything about you already did it for me but it's so much worse now. Every swollen part of you right now is just a constant reminder of everything you've given me." He consoled her, hoping to reiterate his feelings for her and her feelings towards herself.

His mouth returned to her warm skin and he felt her hands make their way to the back of his head. She threw her head back as he started showing her exactly how much he cherished her. His hands pushed her tank top up and he pulled it over her head. His kisses fell down to the curve of her breasts and he smiled.

"…and these are great by the way." He told her honestly while he left a few small marks on the top of her breasts and his hands groped the rest of them. Her breasts were already a lot more pronounced and she wouldn't catch him complaining any time soon. She rolled her head back at his touch; everything about that area had been so much more sensitive lately she could barely take it.

The way Jackson made her feel like a princess without even trying reassured her of why she married him. Even she knew that her self-confidence was improving, though she still wasn't sure how it was so poor to begin with.

She let out a small laugh when his large hands began tickling her sides which soon turned into a full on giggle fit. He knew all about those two spots that could unhinge her at any moment and he had no mercy on them since they were discovered.

Trying to turn his attention away from her tickle spots, April rolled over so that she was straddling her husband and she tried to pin his arms to the floor. At first she thought it worked because she's stronger than him but she realized he was just letting her win, though she took advantage of it anyway.

"Do. Not. Tickle. Me. Any. More." She scolded him, trying really hard not to laugh but not really succeeding in the least.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?" Jackson asked. The smile wiped off his face which was now only showing dark eyes and a lustful gaze. He almost looked hungry for her.

With that he scooped her up and marched to their bedroom. He carefully laid her on their king sized bed and made love to her like he'd wanted to do all day.

Later in the evening they were still lying in bed. April was sound asleep and Jackson was stuck awake, worrying. As much as he wanted to be a dad and even as good at it as he knew he would be, there was still a little part of him that hoped he didn't end up being the kind of father that his father was. April seemed to have all the confidence in the world in him and that was enough to give him the reassurance he needed.

April rolled onto her side, still engulfed in sleep and he pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. She let out what sounded like a complacent sigh and he got lost in the thought of how happy his life was.

Just as Jackson was on the verge of sleep he was awoken by April's jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. He jumped up to follow her and see is she was okay but was confronted with the bathroom door being slammed shut in his face before he could get in.

"April, are you okay? Is it just the morning sickness?" He probed, leaning up against the door waiting for her to answer. He waited and waited, only hearing her eventually flush the toilet and soon after, the sink turned on and he waited for her to finish brushing her teeth.

"Just the morning sickness? What the hell does that mean?" She grumbled and walked into the kitchen looking for some tea to make. She thought she had just bought chamomile tea but wasn't having any luck finding it. She only had one spot for tea. It didn't help that Jackson was hot on her heels trying to explain himself.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know if it was something worse." He danced around her question, trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"Something worse? So morning sickness isn't bad?" She snapped and he tried to grab ahold of her hands to comfort her. "Why don't you try throwing up everything you've tried to keep down all day and then we'll talk."

"That wouldn't be fair in our deal." He chuckled, reminding her of the deal they made shortly after they found out about the pregnancy. April has the baby and he'll change every diaper any child of theirs has for the rest of time. She liked the deal at the time at least. It made her laugh then and usually did the trick when she was frustrated by the pregnancy too even though it was unrealistic to think Jackson would manage or even try to change every single diaper.

"Yeah, well…the deal seems kind of one-sided right now." She mocked, her mood doing a complete 180 from where it was just seconds ago.

Jackson took that as his cue to change the subject and take the rest of the heat off him. He pulled the chair out at the island in their kitchen for her.

"You have a seat, and I'll make your tea." Jackson promised her, giving her the Avery smile that lulled her into serenity every time.

She nodded and sat down. Jackson pulled the chamomile tea bags out of the side of the refrigerator and April scrunched her nose up.

"Why was the tea in the refrigerator?" She asked, completely confused. The tea went in the tea drawer.

"I don't know…is that not where it normally goes? I saw it in there this morning when I got a yogurt." He answered, just as confused.

"It goes in the tea drawer." She laughed again and tried to remember when she would have put the tea bags in the refrigerator.

"Pregnancy brain. At least you didn't put the ice cream in the cupboard again." He teased and she had to laugh at that. Cleaning up half a gallon of melted cookie dough ice cream was not her cup of tea. No pun intended.

After he set the tea in front of her he pulled up a chair and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator for himself. "Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked his wife.

"A little. I have a couple of ideas. I may have made a list or two." She laughed awkwardly and he grinned back at her. Her lists and her efficiency made him love her even more.

"Yeah. I think about it all the time. Honestly though, whatever name you want…within reason, is fine with me." He grinned at the thought and she laughed. It really was the least he could do since she was having his child. "Of course my grandpa has already decided if it's a boy his name will be Harper. And I would rather die. Just so you know." Jackson rolled his eyes which showed April he wasn't really kidding.

"What if it's a girl?" April asked him, wondering what Harper Avery's girl name would be.

"He said it's a boy." Jackson laughed at the memory of their brief skype conversation in his moms office. "Though my mom did say that she wouldn't hate us if we chose Catherine."

They both roared with laughter, knowing that neither of those names would ever make it to the top of their lists.

"Can I see your list?" Jackson asked in his sweet voice, trying to talk his wife into sharing.

"No. No way. You will veto them all without giving them the time of day. No one ever likes the first names that are thrown out there." She jested. He shook his head at her, unconvinced.

"That's not true." He argued and she reminded him, "Harper and Catherine. Do you remember those names or did you already repress that memory?" She teased. April knew that she just made her point.

"Yeah but that's different. How about just one name? The boy name." He pled, trying to get one of her ideas out of her.

She looked at him and eyed him suspiciously. One idea wouldn't hurt.

"Noah?"


End file.
